Naru Ayase
Naru Ayase (彩瀬 なる , Ayase Naru) is the main character of Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. Appearance Naru is below average height which is one of her most common features. She also has short, thick, light pink hair and caramel-colored eyes. Personality When Naru is happy, she can hear the colors of music and see a whole image spread through her mind. When she can't, she simply starts crying. Naru has not been good with Prism Shows, but is on a whole new level when she hears music and can successfully perform up to three consecutive jumps as well as the Prism Live. Naru also loves to decorate items and can decorate many things. She also seems to love sketching outfits and designs for Prism Stone. Naru is very friendly and tries to get along with many people, especially those who might seem scary at first such as Ito and Kouji but ends up getting along with them. Synopsis Becoming a Manager After deco-ing a Prism Stone, Naru Ayase witnesses seven crossed rainbows and discovers she could hear it's song. The following morning, Naru greets her cat Blue, her father and her mother before she leaves for school where she is greeted by her classmates Rina Uchida and Ai Jozenji. Thinking about her future for work experience, she imagined herself being a tall and mature lady, but they responded that it would be way too impossible for her. Naru then finds out from Ai and Rina that she's sitting next to Ito Suzuno, known to be a scary delinquent who prefers to be called Cross for an unknown reason. When Ito arrives, both classmates immediately go back to their seats, and Naru gathers her courage to talk to her. She is immediately yelled at when she calls Ito by her first name. After school, Naru is walking home ashamed from her mess up until she hears a song coming from a rooftop. She describes it's color as the color deep under the sea, and she could also see the Prism's sparkle coming from it as well. Naru gets re-energized and continues walking home with no idea that a pink egg patterned with rainbow hearts hopped into her bag. At her house, Naru tries to find a place for work experience. Her parents tell her that it's best if she focused on one thing and Naru immediately knew it would be to open a shop like Dear Crown. Not long after searching, Naru finds out that a shop named Prism Stone will be opening and is recruiting middle school girls for a manager position. At Omotesando, the pink egg hops out of her bag and hatches into a penguin, Lovelin, and they take liking to each other. When she finds the line to the audition, Naru ends up being at the end with Bell Renjōji, from Edel Rose, right behind her. During the audition, Naru introduces herself with a weird speech. They are not interested by her specialty in decorating either and she gives strange answers to all their questions. Soon, Naru finds out that she has to perform a Prism Show as the final evaluation and spends every last of her minutes remembering the choreography. When her time was up, she entered Prism Space and is greeted by Akai Meganee. Without any Prism Stones, Lovelin transforms into a Prism Stone containing the legendary Seventh Coord's Lovely Dress and she uses this stone to perform. When she arrives on stage, she completely forgets the choreography until a voice tells her to listen to the song properly. Naru learns that she could she the song's color and dance and amazes the crowd when Lovelin transforms into a guitar giving Naru the ability to perform the mysterious Prism Live. As Naru is about to do a Prism Jump, another girl skates ahead of her and performs four consecutive Prism Jumps of her own. After the girl disappears, Naru is immediately selected to become Prism Stone's new manager. Recruiting Employees When Naru is asked by Prism Stone's owner, Chisato Ibara, to prepare sweets for the Sweets Corner of Prism Stone, she decides to look for ideas at a sweets buffet. There, she meets one of her classmates Ann Fukuhara who teaches her the proper order to eat sweets. When she learns that Ann could make sweets, Ann leaves before she could invite her to join Prism Stone and is left with a small bag of her handmade cookies. That night, Naru has trouble making the sweets until she is once again encountered by Ann who shows her how to bake a cake. After Naru finishes the decorations, she invites Ann to join Prism Stone, and Ann accepts. Naru also finds out that Ann has her own Pair Friend, a blue bird of happiness named Poppun. Naru then asks permission from Chisato for Ann to help out. After tasting the sweets and watching the performance, Ann is selected as the new sweets manager of Prism Stone. While the performance was going on, the girl who performed the four consecutive jumps at Naru's performance appears once again and claims herself as Rinne. Now that she has found a sweets manager, Naru has to find a makeup manager to be in charge of the Makeup Corner as fast as she could. That night, she runs into Ito and greets her, but is ignored; however, Naru notices that she is wearing makeup. Knowing that Ito is her only classmate who hasn't found work experience, she asks her to join Prism Stone the following morning. Ito declines, but Naru soon finds out that she also has a Pair Friend following. Knowing that, Naru and Ann agree that they are destined to work together, but Ito declines once again until she gives in to her Pair Friend, Lovelin, Poppun and Naru. As Naru doesn't know if they will get paid or not, she suggests to Ito to meet the owner for more details. That night at Prism Stone, Naru introduces Ito to Chisato and tries to help Ito with her meeting in order for her to get accepted, but Ito ends up doing all the talking instead. Chisato then decides to hire Ito if she can pass a Prism Show evaluation and Naru has no idea if Ito can perform one. Naru then starts to panic and even offers to go with Ito to Prism Space, but ends up watching her Prism Show only to find out that she knew how to perform one all along. After the performance, Rinne appears quoting Ito's performance but is then forced back into her room and Ito becomes the new makeup manger of Prism Stone. Ito decides to bring the Pair Friend home naming it Coolun and immediately makes clear that she isn't going to be personally involved with Naru and Ann. Opening of Prism Stone It is finally the time for Prism Stone's opening, but Ito doesn't greet their first customers and they haven't had many since. Ann then brings up Dear Crown's Easter event and they visit the shop running into Bell with Wakana Morizono and Otoha Takanashi. After Wakana makes fun of their store, Ann declares that Prism Stone will also have an Easter event. With little money, Naru and Ann have to think up of something that will make the event successful. While she is stumped on ideas for an outfit, she decides to treat Rinne to warm milk and shows her a rabbit origami teaching her the definition of Easter. Ann then runs to Naru with an idea for a cake that is huge, but DJ. Coo tells them that it's out of their budget, and also suggests they have a Prism Stone-like Easter rather than try beat Dear Crown for it to be successful. During the night, she sees Rinne who disappears after looking at the rabbits on the moon and leaves the rabbit origami. Naru comes up with an idea to use origami as invitations for their Prism Stone-like Easter. Ann and Rinne also help out and Naru even comes up with matching bunny-eared maid outfit that Ito refuses to wear. As it is Ito's turn to perform for the customers, she ends up playing a rock concert which leaves them feeling cold, so Naru ends up performing a Prism Show to satisfy the customers and is joined by Rinne who performs four consecutive jumps once again. With their first event successful, Naru decides to take a photo to commemorate it and Ito ends up wearing the bunny-eared maid outfit. Prism Jumps Relationships Friendship= Ann is Naru's pâtissière working aside her for Prism Stone. They met at a cake buffet when Ann stopped Naru from choosing her cake and taught her the order in which to eat first. Naru invited Ann to join Prism Stone as a pâtissière when Ann helped her bake a cake for the Sweets Corner of the shop. Often Ann would help Naru practice for Prism Shows when they aren't working together. The two are also always hanging out a lot during special events such as festivals, they also end up dragging Ito along and letting Rinne come as well. Ito is in Naru's class and they ended up sitting next to each other. Ito didn't let Naru call her by her first name and preferred to be called Cross. When Naru saw Ito wearing makeup one night, she immediately asked for her to be in charge of the Stylist Corner in Prism Stone the following morning. She accepted to get paid, but she soon ended up teaming up with Naru and Ann at the Dreaming Session tournament and doing much more with them, letting them call her Ito. Rinne is Naru's friend who is staying at Prism Stone, but is often welcome at her house. She is usually unemotional, so Naru taught her to smile by giving her warm milk and sharing her family. They are together a lot because Rinne is always following Naru, but sometimes she mysteriously disappears from her sight. Rinne likes Naru and noticeably hides behind her if she is yelled at or accused for anything. Rinne has been staying with Naru for so long, that she has gotten used to waking up in the morning with messy hair. She could practically be considered as part of her family since she went to the aquarium with Naru's mother. Though Otoha is part of Edel Rose, Bell asks her to find a team of her own. She joins Prism Stone when Naru asks if she could use her imagination to write a script for a play and Otoha accepts. When finishing the script, it involves the role of a princess character which Naru and the others give to Otoha herself and she ends up performing a Prism Show at Prism Stone. When Bell and Wakana sees this, Otoha is offered to go back to Edel Rose, but she thanks them, which they assume is a farewell and becomes part of Prism Stone's team. |-| Family= |-| Romance= Category:Characters Category:Prism Stone